Straestron
Straestron Lawful Good Small City (Central) Corruption +3, Crime -1, Economy +3, Law +0, Lore +2, Society +3 Qualities broad mind, pious (Forgruu), rule of might, superstitious Danger 5 DEMOGRAPHICS Government secret syndicate Population 8,000 (5,000 humans, 1,700 dwarves, 300 lizardfolk) Notable NPCs Head of Celestial Guard Aaria Turthima (LG female dwarf paladin 7/cleric of Forgruu 3) Underground Syndicate Leader Azirko "the Manipulative Shadow" (NE male human mesmerist 8/evoker 4) Chief Xkirkooma Rainscales (LN old male lizardfolk druid (storm druid) 6) Located within an open forest at a large crater known as the Crater of the Benevolent Beast, Streastron is an average sized city that thrives economically through the wealth of agriculture, livestock, mining and blacksmithing. Founded around 200 years ago by a crusade of Forgruu, the dwarven god of subterranean areas, defensive fighting and nature, the leader of said crusade found the swamp as a beautiful but fragile paradise that could be exploited by greedy lumbering companies and poaching organizations. Thus, he settled into the region, and made peace and fair treaty with the tribe of lizardfolk known as the Rainscale tribe-granting them a fair right that say the tribe has just as much rights as the locals of the city. The chief of the tribe is Xkirkooma, who's mother was not even a year of age when the crusade appeared; he is on friendly terms with the leader of the city's guard and politics, as well as the head of the city's only church, Aaria Turthima, the daughter of the crusade's leader. Both are frequently seen making conversations about events in their lives, or even about the weather-they both help with the defense of the city's population from stray beasts who can hunt a lone human or dwarf, like crater raptors and titan bears, as well as regulate the city's weather and crop rotation. Both have very similar personalities-stoic, serious when appropriate, and deeply care about the safety of their people. Many believe that they are a romantic couple, but this has been proven over and over again that this is far from the case. Unbeknownst to the two, however, a syndicate has been slowly gaining control over the city-lead by the mysterious man known as Azirko, he was once a member of the guard as a magical interrogator, but was kicked out and arrested for evidence of falsely creating evidence with his own magical talents. After his service, he seemed to have moved away-but what the town's populace doesn't know is that he merely moved underground the city, forming a syndicate who's plans are of manipulating Xkirkooma and Aaria in order to hand the leadership position to him. Many do not know whether there is an ultimate goal besides revenge, but some have thought that he is planning to mass trap various animals to sell to underground pet trade markets, or to the black market. Only time will tell. Straeson is technically only a small city by is sheer size and population-to an outsider, the small buildings, open areas and lack of bustling activity may fool one into thinking it's nothing but an overgrown village rather than a city. Indeed, many parts of the city still retain the natural terrain it once had when the crusade appeared, and most of the populace will wake up to find a stag, a giant tortoise, a moa, or-rarely-a dwarf sauropod feeding on some flora right next to their door. It is truly a rare sight of a city and nature living side by side.Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Small city Category:Central Category:Made by KoolKobold